


John Sheppard, Curious Guy

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looks where he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Sheppard, Curious Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for feather autant.

You don't look in other guy's porn drawers. It was one of the cardinal rules of guydom, like Sean Connery being the best James Bond. Real guys don't like Roger Moore's Bond and they don't look in other guy's porn drawers.

Except John had.

He'd let his curiosity get the best of him and while Rodney was talking to him from the bathroom, yelling to be overheard above the shower, John had opened the drawer in the stand next to Rodney's bed.

He didn't have a good excuse for doing it, certainly not one he could tell himself let alone Rodney.

And now he knew something he shouldn't.

Rolling onto his side, John shut his eyes and told his cock to forget about it and go to sleep.

His cock answered, "Rodney has a butt plug."

So Rodney had a butt plug. So Rodney liked anal sex. It didn't mean anything. After all, John liked anal sex. Of course he'd only had it with women, but an ass was an ass.

And Rodney had a really nice one, full and curvy and…

John turned onto his back and wrapped a hand around his cock. He stroked himself hard and fast, keeping his mind carefully blank and away from all thoughts of Rodney's ass.

***

The problem with not thinking about Rodney's ass was that it was everywhere. The man just couldn't remain upright for more than five minutes. There was always some console he needed to lean over or crawl under.

Maybe he could requisition Rodney bigger pants because the ones he had were clearly too tight. John tilted his head to the side, visually tracing the curve of Rodney's ass as he bent over a damaged sensor console located way out in the northern tower.

Rodney snapped his fingers. "Are you going to give it to me or not?"

John swallowed hard. "Give you what?"

"The wrench I asked for." Rodney turned around just as John started toward the tool box Rodney had made him carry. "What is with you, anyway? You've been distracted for days."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes," Rodney said, "You have." John handed him the wrench and Rodney turned back around the edge of his hip bumping John's as he leaned forward. "It's not some woman, is it? You're not infatuated, are you?"

"No, I am definitely not infatuated." It's more like obsessed. John kept that last bit to himself. Refusing to let himself look at Rodney's ass from this close up, John raised his eyes to the back of Rodney's head.

The back of his neck was really kissable.

John took a step back.

"So what is it? You're not still fretting about turning forty, are you?" Rodney asked, the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing as he fussed with something inside the console.

"I did not fret."

"You sulked for a week, before and after."

"Just wait until it's your turn," John said in a tone that wasn't at all defensive.

"I'm sure I'll handle it with my usual grace."

John snorted. Rodney didn't answer, although he did mutter something about Ancient systems and the need for redundancy. Watching him, John wondered if maybe he should say something like "How did you manage to smuggle a sex toy into Atlantis?" or "Anal sex, it's something, huh?"

What he actually said was "sex."

Rodney turned around and looked straight at him. "What?"

"Sex. That's what's been distracting me."

"Oh." Rodney turned back around, once again bending over the console. "Being perpetually horny does make it hard to concentrate."

"Yeah," John said, ignoring his cock which had taken an unsurprising interest in the conversation. "How do you, you know, manage to, uh, concentrate?"

Without bothering to turn around or even stand up, Rodney raised one hand in the air and wiggled his fingers at John.

"Oh, right," John said. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again. "So, uh, what kind of sex do you miss most, blowjobs, intercourse, anal?" His voice only broke a little on the last word.

"Why are you asking?"

John froze with three-quarters of his weight on his right foot. "No reason. Just figured I'm a guy. You're a guy. Guys talk about sex."

"You don't," Rodney said, straightening and rolling his shoulders.

"Sure I do."

"No, Mr. Privacy, you don't. You talk about superheroes, bad movies, surfing and golf. You do not talk about sex."

"Maybe I just didn't know you well enough," John said, because he did so talk about sex. He was doing it right now. "Hey, do you think Batman and Robin were doing it?" he asked as Rodney bent over the console again.

"Batman married Catwoman."

"Maybe he's bi."

"Maybe," Rodney said. After a moment he added, "Is that what this is about? Are you trying to come out to me?"

Shuffling his feet, John looked down at the ground. "Yes?"

"Are you asking me if you're trying to come out?"

"Of course not. It's just I've never… I've just…"

Rodney turned around. "You've never done it. You've just thought about it."

John nodded.

"And the thinking started fairly recently."

John nodded again.

"Probably because you suddenly found yourself attracted to another guy."

Still nodding, John pointed at him. "Exactly."

A satisfied look on his face, Rodney went back to work.

"Aren't you done with that yet?" John asked.

"If I was would I still be working on it?"

There was no point in answering that one, so John simply crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ronon," Rodney said.

"It's not Ronon."

"Huh. Lorne then."

"No."

"Harris."

"I'm not attracted to Marines, Rodney. And wouldn't it be easier to just work on the console from the other side, rather than bend over it like that?"

"No, it wouldn't. It's not Zelenka, is it? Because I hate to tell you but he's straight."

"It's not Zelenka. Will you stop guessing and finish so we can go?"

"You brought it up."

"No, I really, really didn't."

Spinning around, Rodney said, "Yes, you did. You said 'sex' and oh my God, you have an erection."

Flushing, John resisted the urge to cover himself with his hands. "Get to work, Rodney."

"It's me. That's why you wanted me to stop bending over. You have a thing for my ass. Although you're certainly not the first."

"Will you please just finish fixing it so we can go?" John asked, since he was pretty sure the floor wasn't going to open and swallow him and even if it did Rodney would probably just rescue him and then they'd be all wet and Rodney's pants would cling even more tightly… "Please."

Something like understanding in his eyes, Rodney said, "Sure." Then he walked around to the other side of the console and squatted down to work on it. "I can take care of that for you, by the way. Before we go."

"What?"

"Your erection, I can take care of it for you." Rodney looked over the top of the console at John. "Blowjob." Waving a hand in the general direction of John's groin, he added, "It'd make walking back a lot more comfortable."

"Oh, God," John muttered, pulling in a breath. He hadn't even considered that. Rodney's mouth. Rodney's really wide mouth on his cock. "Are you almost done?"

Rodney snapped the open lid on the top of the console closed. "Yup. Let me just…" He pushed a few buttons then reached for his radio. "Radek?"

Zelenka's voice sounded in John's ear. "We are receiving data from the sensor."

"Good. I'm just going to clean up here and we'll start back in a few minutes."

"Have a nice walk back."

"Keep it up and next time you'll be the one taking the hour hike." Rodney broke the connection before Zelenka could answer. Standing, he began picking up his tools, which involved almost as much bending over as scattering them had.

Telling himself to stop being an idiot, John walked over to the console and bent down to pick up a stray screwdriver.

"We don't have to, you know," Rodney said quietly, tossing a spanner into the tool box. "I understand if you'd rather just think about it, especially since you've never really…"

"You give blowjobs?" John interrupted, even though Rodney had pretty much told him he did, because Rodney and blowjobs was a combination that required a lot of thought.

Rodney grinned slyly at him. Three years and John hadn't known Rodney had a sly grin. "Only to people I really like."

"And you like me."

"Yes," Rodney said, looking away. "I do."

"That's good because I've kinda been, you know…" John waved his hand back and forth in the air. "Thinking."

"Thinking about…"

John nodded. "Yeah." He looked at the floor around the console, but they seemed to have gathered all of the tools. "So."

"Here." Taking hold of John's shoulders, Rodney guided him backwards until he was leaning against the wall. Then he knelt and rubbed John's cock through his pants. Taking hold of the zipper, he looked up at John. When John nodded, Rodney began to lower it.

His belt was still buckled, but that didn't stop Rodney who reached inside and somehow managed to draw John's cock out into the air. It wasn't in the air for long because Rodney leaned forward, licked the head, and then closed his mouth around it, somehow sucking hard and easy at the same, pulling John's hips forward and drawing the pleasure right out of him.

John stared down at him. All the times he'd thought about Rodney on his knees, he'd never imagined this, Rodney's mouth on his cock, the soft slurping sounds he'd make as he sucked John off. The way he looked, his expression oddly content as he took hold of John's hips and guided him back and forth, in and out, and damn that was hot, his cock pushing into Rodney's mouth.

"Rodney." John touched his cheek, his other hand pressed against the wall as if there was something he could hold onto. There wasn't. The only thing he could hold onto was Rodney. John stroked his face from temple to chin and then touched the side of his mouth, felt his own cock as Rodney took him in and then started to let him go again. Except he didn't, he kept the head of John's cock in his mouth, brushing the tip with his tongue before drawing John in deep again.

"I'm gonna come." It was a good thing Rodney's mouth was full because otherwise he probably would have said something sarcastic and John was too far gone for sarcasm. Way too far gone.

When John came Rodney swallowed which made it all better, made John feel like his knees were going to give out as the pleasure kept growing with every spurt until he was drained and trembling.

With a small kiss to John's softening cock, Rodney stood. Feeling absurdly grateful, John wrapped his arms around Rodney's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Rodney had blown him. Had just gone to his knees and sucked John off, and apparently taken some of John's IQ points in the process.

"Are you okay?" Rodney asked.

It was hard to have a good hug when you were both wearing tac vests John realized. "Sure."

"Okay," Rodney said, but he didn't sound convinced.

"Do you want me to?" John still hadn't let go, because while it might be difficult to hug with tac vests, it wasn't impossible.

"You don't have to."

"Maybe I want to."

"Is that one of the things you thought about?" Rodney asked.

"No," John admitted. "I was kind of focused on fucking."

"You want to fuck me?"

Cupping Rodney's ass in his hand, John sighed. "I really, really do. But blowjobs are good too. And there's other stuff you can show me, isn't there?"

Rodney drew back. "Just so we're clear, you're turning gay for me?"

"Um, yes?" That didn't sound convincing, even to him. "Yes," John said again. "I am turning gay for you. Or at least bi."

"So you want to be able to have sex with me and women?"

"What? No. Monogamy is fine. I think. Look, can I least give you an orgasm before we start writing a commitment ceremony?"

Rodney's eyes got really big. "You want a commitment ceremony?"

"I want to give you a blowjob. I want to drop to my knees and suck your cock. Hopefully, you'll come, and I'll manage to swallow. Then after dinner you can come to my quarters and show me some other stuff we can do together. If after a few weeks, things are going well we can talk about being exclusive."

"And the ceremony?"

"Rodney."

"Fine, fine." Rodney loosened his pants. "Suck me off. But for the record, I refuse to agree to anything until you've kissed me."

John's jaw dropped. He hadn't thought about kissing. Kissing Rodney would be… Rodney had to have the most agile tongue in creation, at least judging by the things he'd done to John's cock.

Grabbing hold of Rodney's upper arms, John pulled him forward.

"What are--"

"Kissing," John said, and kissed him.

It wasn't until Rodney's hand cupped his cheek that John realized he could have hand jobs too. And Rodney had really big hands. Agile hands. Warm, big, agile hands.

"John," Rodney said.

John blinked at him. "We can jerk each other off."

"Yes," Rodney said slowly, "We can."

"I just wanted to mention that."

"Consider it mentioned."

"You probably want me to blow you now, huh?"

Rodney glanced at his watch. "No, really, take your time. I've got--"

John slid to his knees mouthed Rodney's cock through his briefs.

"All day. Or we could just get started."

Looking up at him, John gently drew Rodney's briefs down over his erection. "I vote for getting started. How about you?"

"That works for me. Feel free to--" Rodney moved his hand an encouraging circle. "Whenever you're ready."

Not bothering to answer, John closed his mouth around the tip of Rodney's cock and sucked. Rodney groaned and clutched his shoulders. Figuring that was a good sign, John slid his mouth lower on Rodney's cock, sucking softly the entire time.

Rodney made encouraging noises as he slid back and forth, rubbing the underside with his tongue, sucking steadily. This blow job thing wasn't so hard and Rodney tasted pretty good, and he smelled really good.

Yeah, he was gonna be good at this gay thing.

And maybe after the ceremony Rodney'd let him put the plug in.


End file.
